wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nice Guy/Gallery
While stopping to refill their orbble juice, Wander decides to get Sylvia a Thunder Blazz soda to her request, but his constant politeness and urge to help others end up playing right into his visit, constantly stopping him from fulfilling it. The Orbble Pump S1e10a Hot planet.jpg S1e10a Wander dehydrated.jpg S1e10a Wander and Sylvia walking slowly.jpg S1e10a Approaching Blarpee's.jpg S1e10a Sylvia sweating.jpg S1e10a We're here.jpg S1e10a Wander getting off.jpg S1e10a Wander wiping away the sweat.jpg S1e10a Wander goes to the orbble pump.jpg S1e10a Loading up.jpg S1e10a Standing around the orbble pump.jpg S1e10a Sylvia thumbs up.jpg S1e10a Sylvia pulls the lever.jpg S1e10a Orbble pump powering up.jpg S1e10a Orbble pump powering up 2.jpg S1e10a Orbble pump powering up 3.jpg S1e10a Orbble pump powering up 4.jpg S1e10a Orbble pump powering up 5.jpg S1e10a Orbble pump powering up 6.jpg S1e10a Orbble pump powering up 7.jpg S1e10a Orbble pump powering up 8.jpg S1e10a Sylvia watching with anticipation.jpg S1e10a Wander watching with anticipation.jpg S1e10a About to produce.jpg S1e10a Single drop.jpg S1e10a Is that it.jpg S1e10a Sylvia "This might take a while".jpg S1e10a Wander and Sylvia waiting.jpg S1e10a Hot landscape.jpg Holding the Door Open S1E10aP001.png S1E10aP002.png S1E10aP003.png S1E10aP004.png S1E10aP005.png S1E10aP006.png S1E10aP007.png 17 The Nice Guy 110a.jpg S1E10aP008.png S1E10aP009.png S1E10aP010.png S1E10aP011.png So Many Bottles S1E10aP012.png S1e10a Wander "Got it!".jpg S1e10a Wander looks in the refrigerator.jpg S1e10a_The_bottles.jpg S1e10a Bottle labelled “Fizzy (but not refreshing or totally blorped)”.jpg S1e10a Wander Refreshing, but not fizzy, and only somewhat blorped.jpg S1e10a Wander Totally blorped, and fuzzy and refracting.jpg S1e10a Wander fuzzy and refracting.jpg S1e10a Wander holds the bottle up.jpg S1e10a The bottom reflects a rainbow spectrum into his eyes.jpg S1e10a Wander puts it back and get another bottle.jpg S1e10a Wander Flatulent, refruzzled, and terminally blarped.jpg S1e10a Wander puts it back and get another bottle 2.jpg S1e10a Wander Fraudulent, reflarzled, and eternally blorked.jpg S1e10a Wander Frembulous, regargled, and essentially zonked.jpg S1e10a Wander Mid-grade industrial rocket fuel supplement, not for consumption.jpg S1e10a Close-up of the neon yellow bottle.jpg S1e10a Bottle showing a poison symbol.jpg S1e10a Wander puts the bottle back.jpg S1e10a Wander closes the door.jpg S1e10a Wander bangs a fist against it.jpg S1e10a Wander 'Bottles, bottles, everywhere'.jpg S1e10a Wander hyperventilates.jpg S1e10a Wander takes hat off to hyperventilate.jpg S1e10a Wander puts his hat on.jpg S1e10a Wander scratches his chin.jpg S1e10a Wander starts to run through the counter.jpg Consulting the Cashier s1e10a Old lady paying at counter.jpg s1e10a Old lady starting to leave.jpg s1e10a Old lady tripping.jpg s1e10a Wander stops the old lady from tripping.jpg s1e10a Old lady thanking Wander.jpg S1e10a Old lady about to exit.jpg S1e10a Wander gets a shocked expression on his face.jpg S1e10a Wander rushes.jpg S1e10a Wander walks through the cashier.jpg S1e10a Wander's fingers tapping eagerly on the counter.jpg S1e10a Wander inhales silently.jpg S1e10a Wander (talking fast) Excuse me, fine sir.jpg S1E10aP013.png S1e10a Wander (talking fast) I held the door.jpg S1e10a Wander (talking fast) for a very long man.jpg S1e10a Wander (talking fast) while another man.jpg S1e10a Wander (talking fast) took all but.jpg S1e10a Wander (talking fast) the last bottle.jpg S1e10a Cashier fountain drinks.jpg S1E10aP014.png S1E10aP015.png Making a Thunder Blazz S1E10aP016.png S1E10aP017.png S1E10aP018.png S1E10aP019.png S1E10aP020.png S1E10aP021.png S1E10aP022.png S1E10aP023.png s1e10a Long line revealed.jpg s1e10a Wander has to wait.jpg s1e10a Waiting in line.jpg s1e10a Line gets shorter.jpg s1e10a Line gets shorter 2.jpg s1e10a Line gets shorter 3.jpg Penny Problem s1e10a Another customer.jpg s1e10a Ignoring the mat.jpg s1e10a Ah you got it.jpg S1e10a Ready to pay.jpg S1e10a Cashier "$1.99".jpg S1e10a Wander holding one of his shoe.jpg S1e10a A bunch of pennies fall out.jpg S1e10a Wander took off his other shoe.jpg S1e10a A larger amount of pennies start falling out.jpg S1e10a Wander taps his shoe.jpg S1e10a Few of pennies spill out.jpg S1E10aP024.png S1e10a Wander pushes the penny pile towards the cashier.jpg S1e10a Cashier tooks one penny at the top of pile.jpg s1e10a Back in 5 minutes.jpg S1e10a Cashier finishes stacking all the pennies.jpg S1e10a Wander whimpers.jpg S1E10aP025.png S1e10a Cashier points at the small dish whilst Wander looks at it.jpg S1E10aP026.png S1E10aP027.png S1E10aP028.png S1E10aP029.png Finding Lost Pennies S1E10aP030.png S1E10aP031.png S1E10aP032.png S1E10aP033.png S1E10aP034.png S1E10aP035.png S1E10aP036.png S1E10aP037.png S1E10aP038.png S1E10aP039.png S1E10aP040.png S1E10aP041.png S1E10aP042.png S1E10aP043.png s1e10a Another line.jpg s1e10a Wander apologizing to customer.jpg s1e10a Waiting in line, again.jpg s1e10a Second line gets shorter.jpg s1e10a Second line gets shorter 2.jpg s1e10a Second line gets shorter 3.jpg S1E10aP044.png S1E10aP045.png S1E10aP046.png S1E10aP047.png S1E10aP048.png Wander in Charge S1E10aP049.png S1E10aP050.png S1E10aP051.png S1E10aP052.png S1E10aP053.png S1E10aP054.png S1e10a Cyclops WHAT PART OF EMERGENCY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!!.jpg S1e10a Wander - close up.jpg S1e10a Wander Let's do this.jpg S1e10a Wander jumps high into the air.jpg S1e10a Wander lands behind the counter.jpg S1e10a Wander gets a paper bag.jpg S1e10a Wander gets the paper bag ready.jpg S1e10a Wander brings the Gel-E jar through the scanner.jpg S1e10a 2.50 appears on the cash register's display screen.jpg S1e10a Wander scans the magnets.jpg S1E10aP055.png S1e10a 7.25 appears on the cash register's display screen.jpg S1e10a Wander scans the hose.jpg S1e10a 13.00 is what the cash register respond.jpg S1e10a Wander slams the paper bag with the groceries into view.jpg S1e10a The cyclops hands him money.jpg S1e10a Wander sorts the money into the cash register.jpg S1e10a Wander and here is your change.jpg S1e10a Cyclops KEEP IT!!.jpg S1e10a Wander watch out for the mat!.jpg S1e10a Wander That's blazz-buyin' money.jpg S1e10a Wander climbs over the counter.jpg S1e10a Wander trying to climb off the counter.jpg S1e10a Wander takes the drink.jpg Losing the Drink s1e10a Yet another line.jpg s1e10a Walking down the line.jpg S1e10a At the end a third time.jpg S1e10a Sad to wait once more.jpg S1e10a Wander bored while waiting.jpg S1e10a Wander falls asleep.jpg S1e10a Wander lifts head.jpg S1e10a The line is gone.jpg S1e10a Finally Wander's turn.jpg S1e10a Wander approaching.jpg S1e10a Imaginary cup.jpg S1e10a Wait a minute.jpg S1e10a Forgotten something.jpg S1e10a Cup on the floor.jpg S1e10a Wander rolls eyes.jpg S1e10a Back to the cup.jpg S1e10a Wander about to predict something.jpg S1e10a Wander predicting "I know what's gonna happen".jpg S1e10a Wander predicting "I'm gonna turn around".jpg S1e10a Wander "There's gonna be another huge line".jpg S1e10a Wander "And something's gonna happen".jpg S1e10a Wander "That keeps me from getting Sylvia".jpg S1e10a Wander "Her Thunder Blazz-esque drink".jpg S1e10a Wander turning his head.jpg S1e10a Wander takes a peek.jpg S1e10a Wander gets happy again.jpg s1e10a No line.jpg S1e10a Wander running in slow motion.jpg s1e10a Cashier staring at Wander.jpg s1e10a Cashier goes back to reading.jpg s1e10a Almost there.jpg s1e10a Tripping.jpg s1e10a Oh no the mat.jpg s1e10a Drink spilling.jpg s1e10a Wasted drink.jpg s1e10a Refreshment failed.jpg s1e10a Cashier asking if Wander will clean up.jpg s1e10a Wander lying on the ground.jpg Finding the last bottle S1E10aP056.png S1E10aP057.png S1E10aP058.png S1E10aP059.png S1E10aP060.png S1E10aP061.png S1E10aP062.png S1E10aP063.png S1E10aP064.png S1E10aP065.png S1E10aP066.png S1E10aP067.png S1E10aP068.png S1E10aP069.png Back Outside S1E10aP070.png S1E10aP071.png S1E10aP072.png S1E10aP073.png S1E10aP074.png S1E10aP075.png S1E10aP076.png S1E10aP077.png s1e10a Sylvia “Um, thank you.”.png S1e10a_“She_thought_you_looked_thirsty.”.png S1e10a Girl “Never hurts to help”.png|"Never hurts to help." S1E10aP078.png s1e10a Wander and Sylvia.png S1E10aP079.png S1E10aP080.png Animatic S1E10aP081.png S1E10aP082.png S1E10aP083.png S1E10aP084.png S1E10aP085.png S1E10aP086.png S1E10aP087.png S1E10aP088.png S1E10aP089.png S1E10aP090.png S1E10aP091.png S1E10aP092.png S1E10aP093.png S1E10aP094.png S1E10aP095.png S1E10aP096.png S1E10aP097.png S1E10aP098.png S1E10aP099.png S1E10aP100.png S1E10aP101.png S1E10aP102.png S1E10aP103.png To return to the episode summary for "The Nice Guy", click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries